


we came here for producing, why are we cuddling?!

by themwhostrays



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Boredom, Changbin is a whiny baby, Cum Swallowing, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Jisung is a Tease, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, chan is a dom, crackheads, cumming in pants, cumming untouched, stan 3racha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themwhostrays/pseuds/themwhostrays
Summary: The room was full of pants and smelled like sweat and cum, when suddenly they heard the door click open.The look on their faces screamed panic, Changbin pushed Jisung under the table while Chan hid his lower-half on his own desk."Hey boys― Are you two alright? You're panting really hard." Jin Young Park, the owner of JYP Entertainment, peaked through the door.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 93





	we came here for producing, why are we cuddling?!

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a whim while in quarantine. all i can say is i hope y'all would enjoy this even though this was very unsatisfactory for me.
> 
> feedbacks are highly appreciated.

"I bet i'll be the only one serious there." Chan proudly stated.

"Oh really? You weren't so serious yesterday when Changbin sat on your lap, Chrispy." The youngest of 3RACHA answered sarcastically. They were currently at the dorms, preparing to go to the company, eating cookies Felix made with the help of Seungmin.

"As if you're any better. All you do is stare at us judgingly while munching your beloved cheesecakes." Changbin retorted making Chan laugh loudly, inserting ' _i agree_ ' between his laughter.

Jisung released a mocking gasp, his hand on his chest, gasping dramatically. "Nobody informed me that Ten in the Morning is _'Bullying Jisung time.'_ I Am: Hurt."

"It's already Eleven, dumbass." Changbin rolled his eyes and stood up to go to the bathroom. 

"Good thing time is just an illusion." The youngest drawled.

"It isn't, Sungie. Now prepare your things so we can go." Chan playfully ordered. 

"Aye aye Captain!" Jisung saluted before running off.

After hours of preparing and driving and teasing and flirting, they finally arrived at the company. They saw Minho, Hyunjin, and Felix at the practice room, and found out Seungmin and Jeongin are recording something.

They were still boasting about how they'll be absolutely serious and they won't cause any trouble, and it started to grow boring, so they stopped and began working.

After five minutes, Jisung groaned, exasperated. "Boring! Boring! I love dicks! Boring! Boring!" He repeated to piss his members off. Chan sighed and shushed him, acting like a father.

"What was the middle part?" Chan queried and looked suspiciously at the youngest.

"Boring," Jisung answered cheekily, Changbin nodding at that.

"He's kinda right, though," Changbin muttered, so the oldest closed his laptop and turned to his members.

"Okay fine. What do you wanna do?" The Australian pondered, Jisung beaming and raising his hand almost immediately.

"Wanna blow Bubbles!" The youngest yawped. The other two was looking at him with expressions indicating ' _What the fuck are you talking about?_ ' making Jisung put down his hand and explain.

"Bubbles is _Changbin_ ," He emphasized Changbin's name using his index and middle fingers. Chan watched as the man mentioned started blushing really hard.

"N–no you can't! We can't do that here!" The smallest of the Three stuttered. 

"We can! We'll just lock the door and then let's put on a show for Channie!" Jisung insisted.

"Do you wanna do it Binnie? We won't if you don't want to." Chan soothed, trying to hide his growing boner because the idea of his Two friends doing something dirty in front of him is undeniably hot and arousing.

Changbin remained silent for a bit, before sitting properly on his swiveling chair. "Don't make me scream, or i'll choke you." He glared at the youngest. 

"You can't even hurt a fly, love." Chan joked.

"Channie, sit back and relax. I'll make sure this will be unforgettable." Jisung gave off a cocky smirk as he slid under the desk and down between Changbin's already parted thighs. 

Jisung licked his lips seductively after unbuckling Changbin's belt and tugging his pants down, almost drooling at the sight of the older's cock. It wasn't long but it was thick, Changbin's girth is utterly satisfying. Changbin whined because of Jisung's gaze, the younger was staring like a predator and his hardening member was an unsuspecting prey.

Jisung gave it a few pumps before taking it into his warm mouth. Changbin can’t help but let out a choked moan, watching his dick slowly disappear between the soft lips that wraps around it.

Chan, who was trying to keep silent while watching the scene unfold, released a groan because of how pretty Jisung looked. He unsheathed his cock from its confines, his cock's head dripping pre-cum already, he began jerking off while staring at how Jisung takes Changbin's dick.

The youngest inched further down, until the head of Changbin’s cock hits the back of his throat. Unfortunately, his gag reflex was working causing him to gag slightly. Changbin squeaked, his hand gripping tightly on Jisung’s fluffy hair.

Jisung hollowed his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down Changbin's cock slowly, stroking the rest of the length his mouth can't reach.

Changbin suddenly whimpered, "J–jisung i'm gonna– _Ah_ wait, i'm near please, i'm gonna cum." His grip on Jisung's hair tightening, squirming on where he sat, making Jisung hold his hips tightly.

"Let him swallow your cum, Binnie. He likes it." Chan groaned raspily, his voice hoarse because of the amount of sounds he elicited.

" _Ah! Oh my gosh_ ," Changbin's head tilted, his hips subconsciously jerking upwards, his cum coating Jisung's mouth.

Chan saw how Jisung looked, cum dripping on his lips down to his chin, his tongue lolling teasingly, his chubby cheeks aflame, and so he released next.

The room was full of pants and smelled like sweat and cum, when suddenly they heard the door click open.

The look on their faces screamed panic. Changbin pushed Jisung under the table while Chan hid his lower half on his own desk.

"Hey boys– Are you two alright? You're panting really hard." Jin Young Park, the owner of JYP Entertainment, peaked through the door.

He was looking at them curiously, his hands on the doorknob. Chan nodded slowly, smiling at his boss. "Yes sir, we just forgot to open the air conditioner." He fibbed, wiping the sweat that trickled on his head.

Changbin nodded as well, before looking down at his desk. Jisung kneeled there, licking his lips and preventing droplets of cum from falling. He mischievously winked before gulping all of Changbin's release, the older swallowed thickly because of that before looking back at Chan.

"Oh? Is that so?" Jin Young necessitated before smiling. "I was wandering around the company to check, I saw Hyunjin and Felix wrestling in the practice room. Those boys." He continued.

"Oh well, you should open the air conditioner now, i'll leave you now 2RACHA and the one under the desk." Jin Young chuckled warmly and closed the door, making sure it's locked.

"I was so nervous!" Jisung exclaimed underneath, moving to stand up and wipe his drool and bits of Changbin's cum. Chan snorted and burst into laughter, while Changbin just sat there, dumbfounded.

"Jisung wasn't lying when he said this will be unforgettable." Changbin mumbled to himself.

"Let's clean up now and cuddle afterwards." The oldest offered and started wiping Jisung's face with wet tissues, letting Jisung borrow an extra pair of shorts because apparently, the youngest came in his pants. Chan cleaned up Changbin's lower half and his too. Changbin wiped the splatters of semen off the floor and let Jisung sit on the sofa.

"We came here for producing, why are we cuddling?!" Jisung suddenly exclaimed while hugging Changbin.

"Hey! I produced something! It's inside you now!" Changbin grinned that made Chan laugh while snuggling the both of them.


End file.
